Tomatoes
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: America/S.Italy. All Lovino wanted to do was stay at home and watch TV. But NO, he has to go grocery shopping for his stupid brother and idiotic cousin. It's there where he meets a cute worker who ends up saving the most beautiful tomato he's ever seen.


**Tomatoes**

Lovino swore under his breath, pushing the shopping cart down the aisle, giving any cereal box that was looking at him funny the evil eye.

Feliciano and Antonio owed him _so_ much right now.

'Go get some food for dinner,' they said. 'It won't take long,' they said. 'You'll get the biggest portion if you do it,' they said.

Damn them and their ability to use Lovino's appetite to their own uses. Lovino cursed his little brother and his cousin to all eternity.

He was missing his favourite TV show because _they_ were too lazy to do go buy ingredients for whatever the fuck it was they were going to make.

Now how was he supposed to know what shit JWoww stirred up between Pauly D and The Situation?

Lovino didn't trust JWoww. Those MTV previews made it sound like she did something _bad_.

And now he was missing it.

Thanks to Feliciano and Antonio.

God damn them.

Lovino pulled out the crumpled up shopping list Antonio had given him prior to leaving. Lovino gagged at all the smiley faces Antonio had put all over the paper – the poor paper looked like it had the _plague_ or something.

Tomatoes were the last thing on the list.

Tomatoes.

Tomatoes.

_Tomatoes._

Lovino instantly knew he needed to find the best tomatoes. Because, no dinner can taste good unless the tomatoes are good. It's something his grandfather taught him – or something like that.

That's when he saw them.

A pyramid.

Of tomatoes.

In front of him.

Beautiful.

Lovino was in awe at the sight. He ran towards the pyramid, reaching out and grabbing the nearest one. He stared at it before scowling.

It wasn't beautiful. It was imperfect. Lovino placed it back in its place. Lovino wanted the best tomato there was – no questions asked.

Lovino began to scan the pyramid, hoping to find the very best one.

That's when he saw it. Near the very top – the most beautifully perfect tomato Lovino had ever laid eyes on.

_That_ was the one Lovino wanted.

Lovino reached out to grab the tomato, his fingertips just barely touching its smooth surface. Lovino went up on his tiptoes to reach it better, somehow managing to get the tomato to fall into his waiting hand…

…before falling out of said hand and rolling under a shelf.

Lovino swore. Fuck his life.

Lovino went down on all fours, peering under the shelf to see if he could find that beautifully perfect tomato.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked. Lovino started, knocking his head on the bottom shelf. He sat up, massaging the back of his head and glaring at the owner of the voice.

"I want that tomato," Lovino said, pointing under the shelf. The other person – a tall blonde boy [evidently a worker there – if the uniform was any indication] with an odd strand of hair sticking up like a cowlick [not that Lovino could talk since he had a weird curl jutting out of his forehead just like his moronic brother]. Lovino blushed as the boy smiled – not because the boy was attractive or anything. As if. He was blushing because he…it was really hot in the supermarket, ok?

"The tomatoes are over there," the boy said pointing. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I _know_ that – but the best tomato rolled under that shelf and I can't get it out," Lovino told him.

"Why can't you just get another tomato?" the boy asked.

"Because I want that one. It was the best, ok? Just do your damned job and get me the tomato!" Lovino exclaimed. The boy laughed.

"You remind me of my brother," he remarked as sank to the ground, peering under the shelf to spot that _beautifully perfect_ tomato.

"He must be a very cool person then," Lovino said with a huff, his blush deepening as the boy laughed.

"Artie? As if," the boy said with a snort.

"Are you saying I'm not cool?" Lovino growled at him. The boy sat up, giving him a sheepish look.

"Of course not! You're cute," the boy said. Lovino stared at him. That had come out of nowhere. "I'm Alfred," he introduced, sticking out his hand for a hand shake.

"Lovino," Lovino grunted, shaking the other boy's hand quickly before letting go. "Get me my tomato," he demanded, looking away and not appreciating the butterflies that were now fluttering around in his stomach.

Damned butterflies. Lovino didn't even _like_ butterflies. Scary little fuckers, they are – what with their bright colours and those _wings_.

Lovino watched as Alfred stuck his hand under the shelf, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he tried to find the tomato. It was kinda cute – not that Lovino thought so though. Lovino never found anything cute. He wasn't a pussy like his idiot cousin Antonio, who 'LINDO~~'ed at anything and everything. Nope, the way Alfred was sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes was totally not cute at all. Nope, nope, not a chance.

"Got it!" Alfred said triumphantly, sitting up. Lovino grabbed at the tomato, brushing off some dust and staring at it in awe.

It was still in pristine condition.

It was a _miracle._

"Thank you," Lovino breathed out. He realized what he had just said and blushed, standing up. "I better get going," Lovino quickly stammered, trying to make his escape.

"Wait!" Alfred said, putting a hand on Lovino's shoulder. "Er – could I have your phone number?" Alfred asked, looking embarrassed. Lovino blinked.

His phone number? Did cute but not really cute but actually really, really cute Alfred _really_ just ask Lovino for his phone number? Lovino smirked.

Maybe he should do grocery shopping more often.

After all, he could always watch JWoww, Pauly D and The Situation duke it out online.

**The End.**

**

* * *

****A/N: It's totally my headcanon that Lovino is an avid fan of Jersey Shore. This may or may not be because I love fist pumping. **

**Review and Lovino can get home in time to watch his TV show!**


End file.
